Toys which simulate robots, soldiers or the like, and which launch projectiles, provide a constant source of amusement to children. However, solid projectiles launched by such toys (e.g., marbles, plastic missiles or bullets, or the like) can pose a danger to young children who may swallow the projectiles. Also, solid projectiles may cause injury if they strike a person, for example if the projectile is fired at the eye. Solid projectiles can also easily become lost, rendering the toy ineffective. Therefore, what is needed is an improved toy for launching a projectile, where the projectile is safe and is not subject to being lost.